


Lecz nie wątp, że kocham ciebie

by annie_cresta



Series: „Wątp, czy gwiazdy lśnią na niebie; Wątp o tym, czy słońce wschodzi; Wątp, czy prawdy blask nie zwodzi; Lecz nie wątp, że kocham ciebie [2]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: (kind of), Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, Future, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Shakespeare Quotations, Soulmates, Teenagers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, whipped boys
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 08:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15577752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annie_cresta/pseuds/annie_cresta
Summary: Część druga! Bez zbędnych wstępów, zapraszam do czytania i mam nadzieję, że się spodoba!





	Lecz nie wątp, że kocham ciebie

**Author's Note:**

> Część druga! Bez zbędnych wstępów, zapraszam do czytania i mam nadzieję, że się spodoba!

Adam stoi sparaliżowany, aż mężczyzna, który przeprowadził jego test puka do drzwi i wchodzi, informując, że Adam musi już wyjść. Chłopiec kiwa głową słabo, odwraca się do drzwi i wybiega z sali, nie zatrzymując się po drodze i wybiegając z ośrodka. Łzy wciąż spływają po jego policzkach całą drogę do domu, w którym od razu biegnie do swojego pokoju, zamykając drzwi i ignorując zdezorientowane głosy rodziców. Adam natychmiast rzuca się na łóżko i owija w pościel, pozwalając by łzy moczyły poduszkę.

\- Adam? - jego matka puka do drzwi, głos wyraźnie zmartwiony - Wszystko dobrze?  
Syn nie odpowiada, nie jest w stanie. Może tylko trząść się i szlochać dalej.  
-Adaś, ty płaczesz? Kochanie, co się stało? Chodzi o test?  
Adam zmusza się, by zejść z łóżka i zbliżyć do drzwi, wciąż owinięty w pościel.  
Stara się opanować głos, na tyle by wydusić jedno zdanie. - Mamo... zostaw mnie samego, proszę.  
\- Synku... Jesteś pewien?  
\- Tak.  
\- Dobrze, ale nie siedź tam zbyt długo, skarbie. Pamiętaj, że musisz jeść. Wszystko się ułoży, zobaczysz. - jego matka mówi, w taki sposób, jakby wiedziała wszystko; jakby rozumiała dokładnie, co jej syn czuje. Adam nigdy nie był w stanie oszukać matki.

Chłopiec wraca do łóżka, gdzie płacze dalej w poduszkę, aż zmęczenie opanowuje go i zasypia.

\----------

Adam budzi się około godziny później, słysząc pukanie do drzwi.

\- Adaś? - to nie głos jego mamy, to Dawid.  
\- Adaś, to ja, Dawid. Słyszysz? Co się dzieje? Twoja mama powiedziała, że płakałeś.  
"Dzięki, mamo." Adam postanawia nie odpowiadać.  
\- Adaś, odpowiedz mi, martwię się. Chodzi o... wynik testu? - głos przyjaciela załamuje się na ostatnim zdaniu.  
\- Obiecuję, że nie będę się gniewać. Tylko ze mną porozmawiaj.  
\- Wiesz, że nie odpuszczę. Nie odejdę, dopóki mi nie odpowiesz. - niestety, Dawid zawsze był uparty.  
\- Skoro, nadal milczysz, ja sobie tu usiądę. Będę czekał, aż postanowisz ze mną rozmawiać.

Mija godzina, mama Adama podchodzi do Dawida z dwoma talerzami.

\- Zrobiłam coś do jedzenia, nie powinniście głodować. Masz kochanie, zjedz. - kobieta uśmiecha się do Dawida łagodnie  
\- Dziękuję. - Dawid bierze do ręki jeden talerz. Matka Adam puka do drzwi.  
\- Skarbie? To twoja mama, jesteś gotowy wyjść?  
\- Nie.  
Pani Kaczmarek wzdycha, - Dobrze, ale musisz coś zjeść. Otworzysz na chwilę drzwi, żebym podała ci talerz?  
Adam znowu przetacza się do drzwi o otwiera je lekko, odbierając talerz od swojej matki i natychmiast zamykając drzwi.  
\- Dziękuję, mamo.  
\- Tylko zjedz wszystko. I wyjdź stamtąd przed wieczorem, Dawid nadal tu jest.

Wieczór nadchodzi, jednak Adam wciąż pozostaje w zamknięciu, a Dawid wciąż pod jego drzwiami.

\- Nadal nie chcesz rozmawiać? - Dawid traktuje odpowiadającą ciszę jako potwierdzenie i wzdycha. Po jego policzku spływa pojedyncza łza.

\----------

Gdy robi się późno, mama Adama pyta Dawida, czy chce zostać na noc.

\- Tak, zostanę. Mam nadzieję, że to nie kłopot.  
\- Ależ oczywiście, że nie. Tylko daj znać mamie, żeby się nie martwiła. Przygotuję ci łóżko w starym pokoju brata Adama.  
\- Nie, nie, dziękuję bardzo, ale to nie będzie konieczne. Zostanę tutaj. Będę czekał, aż wyjdzie.  
\- Och, przecież nie możesz spać na podłodze pod drzwiami.  
\- Nic mi nie będzie, naprawdę. Dziękuję za troskę, ale nie mogę go zostawić.  
Mama Adama wygląda jakby rozumiała, choć niechętnie się zgadza.  
\- No dobrze, więc przyniosę ci poduszki i koc. Żadnych "ale". - ucina, widząc, że Dawid chce coś powiedzieć.

Około drugiej w nocy, Adam budzi się i musi znów opuścić łóżko, by iść do toalety. Otwiera drzwi i lekko podskakuje na widok Dawida, zwiniętego pod kocem, na podłodze. Chłopiec powiedział, że nie odejdzie, ale Adam nie spodziewał się, że faktycznie spędzi noc pod jego drzwiami. Ostrożnie, Adam przechodzi nad swoim przyjacielem i po cichu drepcze do łazienki.

Wracając, Adam zatrzymuje się przed śpiącą formą, klęka obok. "Na pewno źle mu się śpi" myśli, " Dawid nie lubi spać sam, potrzebuje kogoś lub czegoś do przytulania." 'Kogoś' w tym przypadku oznacza głównie Adama - chłopcom wiele razy zdarzyło się zasnąć razem na kanapie, oglądając film.

"Jutro będą go też bolały plecy." - myśli znowu Adam i czuje się bardzo źle, z tym, że do tego doprowadził; że jego przyjaciel tyle dla niego znosi i nawet nie wie, dlaczego.

Adam patrzy na Dawida i nie może oderwać wzroku. Wygląda tak spokojnie, tak niewinnie i idealnie. Adam sięga, by odsunąć mu włosy z oczu i uśmiecha się podświadomie.

Dawid otwiera oczy, - Adam? Wyszedłeś z pokoju?  
Adam zamiera - Ja... Musiałem iść do łazienki.  
Dawid podnosi się i łapie przyjaciela za ręce.  
\- A czy możesz wreszcie ze mną porozmawiać?

Adam wzdycha. Jest zmęczony. Zmęczony ukrywaniem swoich uczuć, nawet przed najbliższą mu osobą, zmęczony trzymaniem wszystkiego w sobie. Ma dość.

\- Dobrze.

Adam wstaje i podaje Dawidowi rękę, prowadzi go do pokoju i cicho zamyka drzwi, nie chcąc obudzić rodziców.

Odwraca się do Dawida, patrzy w jego kocie oczy, błyszczące wśród ciemności i wybucha. Opada w ramiona przyjaciela, ściskając jego szyję, a z szarych oczu znów płyną łzy.

Dawid automatycznie oplata ramiona wokół pleców Adama.

\- Adaś, hej, spokojnie. Co jest?  
\- Kocham cię.  
\- Co?  
Adam odsuwa się minimalnie, by móc spojrzeć w twarz przyjacielowi.  
\- Kocham cię. I nie mam na myśli "jak przyjaciele", naprawdę cię kocham. Tylko ciebie.

Dawid jest w szoku - po tym jak Adam zachowywał się od testu, to wyznanie jest ostatnim, czego by się spodziewał. Jednak nie ma wątpliwości, co odpowiedzieć.

\- Ja ciebie też. Zawsze kochałem. - płacz Adama tylko się nasila.  
\- Adaś? Czemu nadal płaczesz? Czemu w ogóle płakałeś?  
\- Test...  
\- Test? Co z nim?  
\- Ja... My... Nie jesteśmy Bratnimi Duszami. - Adam odpowiada szeptem.  
\- Jak to? Przecież mój test wykazał ciebie.

Adam znowu staje sparaliżowany.

\- Twój test... powiedział, że ja jestem twoją Bratnią Duszą?  
\- Tak.  
\- Ale... Nie rozumiem. Mój test nie pokazał ciebie.  
\- Co? Jak to nie mnie? A kogo?  
\- Jakąś dziewczynę, rok młodszą.  
\- Ale to przecież niemożliwe. Bratnie Dusze dobiera się w pary, obie osoby zawsze mają ten sam wynik.  
\- Wiem. Coś musi być nie tak.  
\- No dobrze, jutro pójdziemy jeszcze raz do centrum testowego i wszystko wyjaśnimy.

Adam kiwa głową - Czyli... możliwe, że jestem twoją Bratnią Duszą?  
Oczy chłopca są pełne nadziei, Dawid uśmiecha się, kładąc dłoń na jego policzku. - Ja jestem tego pewien. Niezależnie od testu. Zawsze byłem.

Adam już dłużej nie może wytrzymać, robi coś, od czego powstrzymywał się przez wiele lat - całuje swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Dawid natychmiast odwzajemnia pocałunek, instynktownie obejmując Adama w pasie.

Po paru chwilach, Dawid odsuwa się delikatnie.

\- Wierz mi, Adaś, naprawdę bardzo chętnie bym kontynuował, ale teraz, musimy iść spać, na pewno jesteś wykończony.  
Adam wzdycha- Jestem, ale wolałbym kontynuować.  
Dawid śmieje się, - Niemniej jednak, czas spać. Jako starszy o trzy miesiące, muszę być odpowiedzialny.  
\- Niech będzie, ale nie dam ci spać na podłodze. Zostajesz ze mną.  
Dawid uśmiecha się szeroko, - Z przyjemnością.

\----------

Następnego ranka, mama Adama napotyka koc i poduszki w nieładzie, na podłodze pod drzwiami, które lekko uchyla, by zobaczyć swojego syna śpiącego spokojnie w ramionach najlepszego przyjaciela. Kobieta uśmiecha się łagodnie i cicho zamyka drzwi.

\- Mówiłam, że wszystko się ułoży. - zbiera z podłogi pościel i idzie do kuchni, przygotować śniadanie.

 

Adam powoli otwiera oczy, chwilę zajmuje mu rozpoznanie otoczenia, ze względu na nietypową obecność drugiego chłopca w jego łóżku.

\- Dzień dobry. - odzywa się Dawid, który musiał obudzić się wcześniej.  
\- Dzień dobry. - mózg Adama wreszcie zdaje się przystosować do bycia przytomnym i chłopiec opiera się na przedramionach, by móc wygodnie nachylić się i delikatnie pocałować Dawida. - Długo nie śpisz?  
\- Trochę, sam nie wiem.  
\- Mogłeś mnie obudzić.  
\- Nie było takiej potrzeby. Patrzyłem jak śpisz.  
\- Patrzyłeś jak śpię? Jak długo można patrzeć jak ktoś śpi?  
\- Na ciebie mogę patrzeć w nieskończoność. Poza tym, wczorajszy dzień... dla mnie też był dość ciężki. Patrzenie jak śpisz, tuż obok mnie, jest kojące.  
\- Naprawdę? Nie myślałem, że było ci tak ciężko. Przepraszam, że się przeze mnie martwiłeś.  
\- Nie, to nie twoja wina. Tylko... mój test powiedział, że jesteś moją Bratnią Duszą, czyli twój powinien powiedzieć, że ja jestem twoją. Ale kiedy wyszedłem nigdzie nie było po tobie śladu, a gdy przyszedłem do ciebie, dowiedziałem się, że płaczesz w pokoju, więc...  
\- Myślałeś, że tak zareagowałem na test, bo nie cieszę się, że jesteśmy Bratnimi Duszami?

Dawid kiwa głową, nie patrząc w oczy Adama - Myślałem..., że nie myślisz o mnie w ten sposób, że nie chcesz za mnie wychodzić.

Adam mocno całuje swojego przyjaciela. - Przepraszam. To musiało być jeszcze gorsze niż to, co ja przeżyłem. Nawet nie chce myśleć, jakbym się czuł gdybym dowiedział się, że nie chcesz ze mną być, mimo tego, że jesteśmy Bratnimi Duszami. A jednak... zostałeś. Czekałeś, aż z tobą porozmawiam.  
\- Płakałeś i zamknąłeś się w pokoju - musiałem być pewien, o co chodzi. I musiałem być przy tobie. Nie znoszę, gdy płaczesz.

Adamowi brakuje słów, jest tak pełen umiłowania dla chłopca przed jego oczami, dla którego zrobiłby wszystko i który właśnie udowadnia mu, że czuję to samo.

\- Kocham cię, Dawidzie Nowicki. Najbardziej na świecie i nigdy nie przestanę.

Dawid uśmiecha się tak szeroko, jak chyba jeszcze nigdy i Adam znów jest kompletnie oślepiony. Ale to nic, bo dla Dawida mógłby nawet stracić wzrok.

\- Wiem. Ja ciebie też, z całego serca.

\----------

Adam i Dawid po pewnym czasie schodzą na śniadanie, ku radości mamy Adama, która szczypie policzki syna i podaje mu podwójną porcję. Następnie, ubierają się i kierują z powrotem do ośrodka badań.

Wyjaśnienie, co się stało, trochę im zajmuje. Najpierw komputer przy wejściu kieruje ich do tego samego mężczyzny, który wczoraj przeprowadził test Adama. Jest dość młody, raczej niedoświadczony i nie chce uwierzyć chłopcom, przekonany, że system jest nieomylny. Po długich przekonywaniach jednak wysyła ich do jakiegoś naukowca, na wyższym stanowisku. Ten natomiast, wpada w panikę, słysząc, co się stało, pewien, że błąd w systemie równa się z końcem świata. Kieruje ich, więc do dyrektora ośrodka, który ewidentnie ma o wiele większe doświadczenie od obu poprzedników. Spokojnie wysłuchuje chłopców, których słowa wywołują u niego zmartwienie, jednak widać, że już kiedyś miał do czynienia z taką sytuacją.

-No dobrze, chłopcy. Straszliwie mi przykro, że musieliście przejść takie niedogodności. Widzicie, nawet w dzisiejszych czasach, popełniane są błędy. Maszyny, tak obecne w naszym życiu, są bowiem efektem pracy ludzkiej, a ludzie, z natury są istotami nie idealnymi. Analogicznie więc, nasze maszyny, a nawet system cywilny, też nie są nieomylne. Być może, kiedyś uda nam się osiągnąć tę niedoścignioną perfekcję. Teraz jednak, nie pozostaje nic innego, jak powtórzyć wasze testy. Myślę, też, że należy sprowadzić pannę Mróz, aby także przeszła test, dla pewności.

Dyrektor prowadzi ich do pomieszczeń testowych, zatrzymuje się przed wejściami. - A i jeszcze jedno, chłopcy. Chyba zgodzicie się ze mną, że nie ma sensu nikomu o tych komplikacjach opowiadać, prawda?

Adam zawsze wiedział, że test może się mylić i wiedział, że państwo to tuszuje. Jednak dyrektor wydaje się całkiem rozsądnym i przyjemnym staruszkiem, a Adam nie ma ochoty wszczynać rebelii. - Tak, proszę pana.

\- Bardzo się cieszę. Poczekajcie tu, sprowadzę kogoś by przeprowadził wasze testy i każę wezwać pannę Mróz.

Dawid i Adam obaj przechodzą swój test po raz drugi, odpowiadając na wszystko spokojnie i szczerze, zgodnie z instynktami. Adam przechodzi do pokoju wyników i czeka, sekundy wydają się godzinami, jednak w końcu pojawia się profil osobowy. Po twarzy Adama znowu spływają strużki łez, ale tym razem pojawia się też szeroki, pełen ulgi uśmiech. Wybiega na korytarz, Dawid wychodzi chwilę później. Chłopcy patrzą na siebie, obaj w podobnym stanie - o mokrych, szczęśliwych twarzach. Mija ułamek sekundy, zanim ruszają w swoje strony, zderzając się i ściskając, jakby drugi miał się zaraz rozpłynąć.

Stoją tak, w uścisku dobrych parę minut, choć dla Adama mogło to być równie dobrze parę sekund lub dni. Gdy wreszcie odsuwają się od siebie, to tylko na tyle by móc spojrzeć sobie w oczy.

\- I co, jestem twoją Bratnią Duszą?  
Adam śmieje się wesoło. - Oczywiście, że jesteś. Ten test nigdy nie był mi potrzebny by to wiedzieć.

Dawid całuje go radośnie, uśmiechy obu chłopców wciąż nie do opanowania. Pocałunek jest dłuższy niż poprzednie, bo teraz nic ich nie zatrzymuje, mogą, więc powoli posuwać się dalej. Uśmiechy w końcu ustępują miejsca głębszym pocałunkom, ręce badają każdy centymetr w zasięgu.

Ktoś chrząka po drugiej stronie korytarza i chłopcy odsuwają się od siebie, choć tylko na tyle, na ile to konieczne. A jednak wciąż coś może ich zatrzymać.

\- Rozumiem, że wyniki testów są zadowalające? - dyrektor pyta z nutą rozbawienia w głosie.  
\- Bardzo! - Dawid odpowiada radośnie.  
\- Cieszę się. Poczekacie tu chwilę, aż panna Paulina skończy test? Sprowadziliśmy ją najszybciej jak się da. Co prawda, teraz to już tylko formalność...  
\- Poczekamy - Adam odpowiada szybko i zwraca się do Dawida - już raz myślałem, że cię straciłem. Przejdę wszystkie formalności, dla potwierdzenia, że jesteś mój i nikt mi cię nie odbierze.

Dawid znowu rzuca mu ten oślepiający uśmiech i zwraca się do dyrektora - Tak, poczekamy.

Dziewczyna wychodzi z pokoju niedługo później. Jak się okazuje, jej Bratnią Duszą jest pewien chłopak z jej szkoły. Oczywiście, za rok będzie musiała przejść test znowu, razem z wszystkimi ze swojego rocznika, aby wykluczyć, że wynik się zmienił. Jednak z pewnością jej Bratnią Duszą nie jest Adam.

Chłopcy dziękują dyrektorowi oraz Paulinie przepraszając ją też za kłopot, choć właściwie nie był ich winą. Następnie śpieszą, by wyjść z ośrodka i wreszcie spokojnie nacieszyć się sobą nawzajem.

\----------

W rok później, Adam przechodzi nerwy, prawie równe tym z dnia testu. To głupie, denerwować się teraz, kiedy wszystko już jest wyjaśnione i pewne. Kiedy sala już jest gotowa, przysięgi napisane, a goście zaproszeni. Jednak Adam nie może przestać zastanawiać się, czy jego buty pasują do garnituru; martwić czy nie zacznie się jąkać przed ołtarzem; poprawiać swojego krawata. To najszczęśliwszy dzień jego życia i właśnie dlatego tak bardzo się denerwuje - chce, żeby wszystko było idealne.  
Przeglądając się w lustrze, po raz trzechsetny tego dnia, słyszy pukanie do drzwi.

\- Mogę wejść?  
\- Dawid? Myślałem, że mieliśmy się spotkać na ślubie?  
\- Wiem, ale pomyślałem, że pewnie się denerwujesz. No i... chciałem być pierwszą osobą, która zobaczy cię dziś gotowego. Zdążyłem?  
Adam nie może powstrzymać uśmiechu, budującego się na jego twarzy, podchodzi do drzwi, by je otworzyć. - Zdążyłeś.  
Dawid uśmiecha się szeroko i wchodzi do pokoju.  
\- Wyglądasz olśniewająco. - całuje Adama krótko - Wiedziałem, że muszę zobaczyć cię przed ceremonią, sam na sam, bo inaczej później bym nie wytrzymał.  
\- I co, rzucił się na mnie przed wszystkimi?  
\- Żebyś wiedział.  
Adam chichocze i wzdycha, zbliżając się do Dawida - Dobrze, że przyszedłeś. Zawsze potrafisz mnie uspokoić.  
\- Jaki byłby ze mnie przyszły mąż gdybym nie potrafił? - jeszcze raz całuje Adama, tym razem trochę dłużej.  
\- Niestety, muszę już wracać, zanim moja siostra wyśle ekipę poszukiwawczą.  
Adam niechętnie wypuszcza Dawida, kradnąc ostatni pocałunek.

Adam zatrzymuje narzeczonego w progu - Dawid?  
\- Tak?  
\- Kocham cię.  
\- Wiem. Ja ciebie też.

Adam już się nie denerwuje. Patrząc, jak Dawid zamyka za sobą drzwi, wie, że jest gotowy. Gotowy wyjść, przysiąc swą miłość przed zgromadzonymi. Gotowy, po raz pierwszy złapać swojego męża za rękę. Gotowy pochwalić się światu, że Dawid Nowicki, oficjalnie jest już tylko jego.

Gotowy, by spędzić życie ze swoją jedyną, największą miłością.

 

>   
>  _„Wątp, czy gwiazdy lśnią na niebie;_  
>  _Wątp o tym, czy słońce wschodzi;_  
>  _Wątp, czy prawdy blask nie zwodzi;_  
>  _Lecz nie wątp, że kocham ciebie"_
> 
> William Shakespeare - Hamlet

**Author's Note:**

> The end! Tym razem naprawdę.
> 
> Jak się podobało? Komentarze i kudos zawsze mile widziane! 
> 
> Z góry dziękuję za przeczytanie! Wirtualny przytulas ode mnie <3


End file.
